


Open

by buttsonthebeach



Series: Jaal x Sara [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Past Liam Kosta/Sara Ryder, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/pseuds/buttsonthebeach
Summary: "Jaal knew, of course, that humans were not quite as open as angara, which was why he had come to value Liam’s friendship so much."Or, Jaal wants to know how to please Sara, asks Liam, watches porn, and stresses himself out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am floored by the reception of "Again," my first fic in the fandom! You guys are awesome.
> 
> This time, we're getting Jaal's POV on asking Liam for advice about human sexuality, his reactions to human porn (also, writing about pornography is harder than I thought it would be...), and a bit at the very end of his POV on his first time with Sara. I am breaking my rule about posting something the same day I write it, but happy Friday everyone!

Jaal knew, of course, that humans were not quite as open as angara, which was why he had come to value Liam’s friendship so much. He was blunt, straightforward, eager to build connections. The time they spent together made him feel like he was at home among his brothers, which was why it was only natural that when he decided he wanted to take Sara (dear, darling, lovely, tempting Sara) to bed, Liam was the first person he approached.

“I have a question I wish to ask you, Liam,” he said when they were alone in the crew quarters.

“Shoot,” Liam said, not looking up from the computer he was using - something about navpoints from Kallo - and Jaal was grateful he’d learned that idiom already. _Shoot_ , as in _go ahead and say it, pull the trigger_. Humans were a poetic lot in their way.

“I wish to lay with Sara, and I’d like to know how best to please her.”

Liam abruptly went still, but he didn't otherwise react.

“Say again?” he said after a moment.

“Dr. T’Perro already assured me that we have a basic anatomic compatibility, and that there are no risks, but she did not go into detail, and I wanted to ask you for more - practical advice.”

Liam turned around at that, but his eyes were wide. Perhaps he had overstepped.

“Is this not an appropriate question to ask in human culture?” Jaal asked, hesitant now. “I went to my older brothers and sisters when I first wanted to know how to please an angaran woman. It seemed only natural to ask you.”

“It’s not - usually an inappropriate question to ask a good friend - but - look, I hope I’m not about to cause a problem or put my foot in my mouth or - _something_ \- but, you do know that Ryder and I slept together, right? A while ago?”

Slept together was an idiom he knew, less innocent than it sounded. _Put my foot in my mouth_ though -

His confusion must have shown on his face, because Liam looked panicked.

“Oh, shit. You didn't know. Ryder is going to kill me.”

“Oh, no, that isn't it. Sara told me some time ago and it was no issue at all. She and I barely knew each other at the time. I simply want to understand how you would put your foot in your mouth.”

Liam let out a relieved laugh. “Oh, thank god. You scared me. Anyway, if you knew, why were you asking me about sex? I mean - isn’t it awkward?”

“No. If anything, it makes even more sense to me. You are not only my close and trusted friend, but someone who has personal knowledge of the woman in question.”

“Yeah… that isn't happening. For one thing, it was a very brief encounter and Ryder kind of - took care of herself. For another thing, talking about it much more would be weird even for me.”

Jaal felt defeated, and slumped a little to show it.

“I see.”

“I mean, you could always ask her. She’s not shy in case you hadn't noticed.”

As always, thinking about Sara - her quick tongue, her constant curiosity, her fearlessness - made him smile.

“No, indeed. But I want to surprise her with this. She deserves to be taken care of in every way possible.”

“I get that. Maybe - maybe I could forward you some vids to watch. Do you think that would help?”

“I believe so. Would you watch them with me, to explain anything I may find confusing?”

“Hard pass on that one, my friend. That would be incredibly awkward.”

“Very well. Thank you, Liam.”

As he made his way back to engineering to borrow a tool from Gil, he got a ping on his omnitool indicating that he had a message.

 

_LIAM: Here’s the link. Tried to find something relatively vanilla (i.e., nothing too out of the ordinary for a human male/human female encounter, in case that doesn't transfer). No frills or fancy angles either. Just good, old fashioned boning (you know - having sex). Watch it alone unless you are ready for some very very uncomfortable situations._

 

A link followed. Jaal wanted to open it immediately of course, eager to have his curiosity satisfied, but it was probably best to heed Liam’s warning. This was to be a surprise, after all.

That night, when everyone had gone to bed, Jaal made his way to the tech lab, locked the door behind him, and settled in to watch the vid, feeling like an adolescent again, praying that none of his mothers would suddenly need him for something. He didn't plan on pleasuring himself, necessarily - but it had been some time, and they would reach Aya by midday, and it wouldn't do to embarrass himself with Sara…

It was nice to at least have the option.

The vid opened up on a sparsely furnished room, already facing the bed, a human male and female entwined and kissing passionately on it. That was a surprise. Was there to be no establishment of their relationship? Was this their first time? Where were they? When they broke apart and sat up, it was only to remove their respective shirts, and the female’s secondary undershirt (bra, he reminded himself). No words. How strange. Did humans not speak warmly to their lovers? Would Sara expect him to be silent?

The man was caressing the woman’s chest then, squeezing the mounds that had been hidden by the bra. They seemed larger than Sara’s. Was that an indication of arousal? Was that why the man was touching them? Jaal sighed in frustration, opened the messaging capabilities of his omnitool, and messaged Liam.

 

_JAAL: What is on the female’s chest? What are they called? Is there no story in these vids?_

 

There was a momentary delay, and then the ping of an incoming message.

 

_LIAM: Are you watching the vid right now??_

_JAAL: Yes, as you instructed. I have questions._

_LIAM: …_

_LIAM: Maybe ask when you’re done?_

 

Jaal huffed. Humans. This would have been much simpler if they had simply watched the vid together, but he’d thought this would be a solution. Evidently not.

 

_JAAL: I see. I will keep a list._

 

His attention shifted back to the vid. They were both completely naked now, the woman lying on her back while the man kissed his way down her torso until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. Jaal paused quickly, trying to get a good look at her sex. Between her legs there was - more hair, but far shorter than the hair on her head. Jaal’s skin prickled with curiosity at the thought. He loved Sara’s hair - so alien, yet so fine and soft to touch. Would the hair between her legs be the same?

Tomorrow he would know, if she said yes.

He wished he could see more, but the camera was too far away, and when he hit play, the human male lowered his head between her legs, blocking the view entirely.

“Yeah, baby,” the woman said. There was something unnatural in her tone. Or at least he hoped it was unnatural. It grated on his ears. The man’s head was moving now, but Jaal couldn't see what he was doing. Pleasing her orally, he assumed, but how? Was it like doing so to an angaran female - teasing around the firm opening, dipping inside now and then to tongue the sensitive grooves and guide warm electric currents into them? It couldn't be entirely the same… most of the stimulation there came from the natural bioelectricity, and these humans had none…

Whatever it was, the woman was enjoying it. Moaning loudly and rubbing the mounds on her chest. So humans were vocal lovers, or at least that one was. Would Sara be so? He felt both excited and ill at the prospect. It was one thing to decide he wanted to lay with someone who was not angaran. It was another to see it, and know that it was, in fact - alien. How would his electricity feel to her? How would it feel for him, to have a partner that could not reciprocate? This vid was doing nothing to soothe his nerves. He wasn't even particularly aroused. He added another question to his list.

“Yeah… yeah, keep going!” The woman called out, suddenly grasping the man’s hair and pushing him down towards her, rocking her hips towards his face, and then calling out, her mouth wide open, eyes scrunched shut, her whole body shaking and contracting. Jaal’s heart sped up. Was she peaking? She had to be. Oh, to see Sara so lost in her pleasure - to know he had left her so undone...

The woman lay back after that, looking relaxed. The man was standing now. Would he not bring her to her peak again? How discourteous. Unless it was not possible? Jaal was quickly distracted by the sight of the naked male. His sex organ didn't seem too different than an angaran’s - a little thinner, but the tip was larger and more round, and of course there were no ridges or vents for conduction, and now thin outer skin covering it (or, at least not a translucent one, like his own). At the base was a small wrinkled sack, covered in hair like what was on the female’s groin. Jaal felt another twinge of unease. That resembled nothing he had - unless it was like one of his internal structures, more related to reproduction than sexual pleasure… He flicked open another screen on the omni tool and added his questions, then hit play again on the vid.

The woman had rolled over onto her hands and knees and was presenting her rear to the camera, and Jaal paused again, just able to glimpse the space between her spread thighs. It looked - pink. Slippery. He made a small sound of frustration and added another question, then hit play. Why was she in that position anyway? It hardly seemed intimate. The man took hold of his shaft, and guided himself into the woman.

Then it became strange.

Instead of whispering in his lover’s ear while gently rocking back and forth inside her, or caressing her all over with his hands and lips, worshipping every part of her, the man pumped himself in and out of her. Hard. Her rear jiggled with each impact. Jaal was taken aback. It seemed almost violent, and yet she liked it. Moaned and whimpered exactly as loudly as she had when his head was between her legs. Maybe their females could peak again, after all? How long would this go on, anyway? Had the man truly not reached his first peak yet? As if in answer to Jaal’s unspoken question, the man pulled out suddenly and fisted himself several times before throwing his head back and spurting white liquid all over the woman’s rear and lower back. There was a breathless moment of silence, and then the vid went dark.

Well.

That was it.

Jaal wasn't even hard. That - hardly seemed like a good sign.

Maybe it was the lack of electrical input, the sense of flatness that bothered him about all Milky Way vids.

Maybe he wasn't attracted to humans after all.

No. He closed his eyes and pictured Sara’s face, the little sound she made sometimes right after he kissed her, her slight body pressed against his. He thought about seeing her eyes shut tight in ecstasy, feeling her hold him tight as he found his own pleasure. His body stirred. He wanted her. Wanted this. Maybe - maybe he needed another vid. Maybe Liam’s answers would help.

 

_JAAL:_

_1\. Are there no stories in these vids?_

_2\. What is on the female’s chest? They seem larger than what I have seen. Do they swell with arousal?_

_3\. Is the hair on the woman’s groin sensitive like the hair on her head?_

_4\. What is the man doing with his mouth? Is there a particular area to focus on?_

_5\. What is the sack on the male? Is it necessary for female pleasure?_

_6\. Are females naturally slippery, or is it necessary to use your mouth, as the male did?_

 

 

There was a long, long pause. Jaal sighed in frustration. Perhaps Liam had gone to sleep. Perhaps he should just search online on his own, though he worried about mistranslation and unreliable sources. Then his omnitool beeped.

 

_LIAM: Oh boy. Here are your answers, in order._

  1. _Sometimes there are but they are really strange. Like, a pizza delivery guy cuts a hole in a pizza box and puts his dick through and waits for the customer to open it and then they have sex. Figured you wouldn't want anything weird like that._
  2. _Those are breasts, and they come in a lot of different shapes and sizes. Some women like having them touched, but they don't change size or anything._
  3. _NO. Don't… pull it or anything. Some women shave it off._
  4. _See below._
  5. _Those are his testicles, commonly called balls. They help with making babies. For your second question, see below._
  6. _See below._



 

_Try this vid. It's a woman on her own. Maybe it will help._

 

A link followed, and Jaal took a deep breath before opening it, hoping it would, in fact, help.

True to what Liam had said, the vid opened on only a woman this time, slowly undressing for a camera with a shy smile on her face. She had very pale skin, quite different from Sara’s rich tan (a word he’d learned recently). When she was done undressing, she sat down on the bed behind her, and the camera followed, lowering until it was at the level of her knees.

Then she opened her legs.

The screen filled with the sight of her sex - two sets of lips, the outer ones covered in the same sparse hair as her groin, the inner ones pink and gleaming wetly, and then the shadow of a slit between, so much narrower than what he’d seen on females of his own species, already weeping moisture. It was - flower-like, beautiful, so tender and open and waiting.

That was what lay between Sara’s thighs.

Suddenly, his armor needed to come off.

He paused the vid hastily, checked again that the door was locked, and removed the pieces until he was in the thin undersuit. He could see the outline of his shaft, already hard.

When the vid resumed the woman was massaging the lips and he could just how _soft_ they were by the way they moved with even that gentle motion. Oh stars, he was going to bury himself in his temptress and never move again. The Resistance, the Initiative - everything else would have to wait. Assuming he fit. How could a slit so narrow fit anything?

Now her finger slid up to a point above the slit, where he could just see something small and round poking out of a peaked hood-like structure. She pulled the hood back and began circling the round thing with a fingertip and it responded at once, growing larger and making her sigh.

_Oh_.

Her fingers dipped down to the slit and rubbed against the wet lips there, until they were shining, and then she returned to the round nub and began to tease it again.

Jaal eased his shaft out of his undersuit and even the cool air of the tech lab was enough to make him hiss and long for more. He ached, and it made him lose track of how long the woman played with the nub, how many different patterns she used, how hard she pushed - stars, he was already twitching, untouched -

Jaal pressed his hand down on his length and felt a single pulse of electricity fill it until he swelled and peaked, just once, a soft throb and a groan and a trickle of seed sliding down. There. He wasn’t sated - not by a long shot - he could probably peak at least twice more - but now he could focus more on the woman’s fingers as they went south and slipped inside her body and curled. She was driving them up against something inside, something that made her bite her lip and work faster  - maybe something like the convergence of an angaran female’s sensitive ridges, but further towards the front, more easily accessible? She spread her legs further and her fingers went deeper, and then she was able to press her thumb against that swollen nub above her folds, though her wrist blocked the view a little.

“Oh, yeah…” she whimpered off-screen as she started rubbing it in a smooth, firm circle. Perhaps that was what the male had been doing with his mouth in the other vid…. Her other fingers were still working deep in her sex, and Jaal reached down his own body then, trying to approximate the motion with his hand, imagining it was Sara there, with her smaller body. His fingers might be too long for exactly what the woman was doing but he could try…

“Stars,” he gasped at the feeling of his hand on his shaft again. He couldn't resist a palming it again, loosing another wave of energy that made him twitch. Her hand was working faster, faster, and more fluid was dripping around it. She was groaning loudly - if this was like in the other vid, she might be about to peak - maybe he could indulge -

He finally wrapped his hand around his shaft and pumped it slowly, relishing the drag of his thin outer skin against the sensitive places beneath, chasing the waves of energy radiating out naturally, channeling them into a rhythm that nearly made his eyes slide closed and his feet curl up. No. He had to keep his eyes open and watch. He had to imagine it was Sara before him, Sara making those sounds, Sara crying out and shuddering over and over like that, Sara’s gentle nimble hand squeezing him as the charge built and built and he sent it straight for the sensitive ridge at his base -

He peaked, shaft hard, awash in his own energy, so slick and worked up that just the sight of the human pulling her fingers out and spreading her folds one last time brought another charge that made him peak again, bent in half, uncaring of the seed that splashed upward into his chest, and then finally one last time, with his eyes closed, imagining again that it was Sara’s hand gently rubbing him through it.

He let himself bask in the afterglow for a moment, enjoying the content hum flowing through his body, then he flicked through the images again in his mind. He would take Sara to the waterfall, and if she liked it - if she said yes - he would take her to the cave beyond, and he would lay her down and slide down between her legs until his sight was filled with that view of her, and he would kiss that precious spot between her folds until she cried. He would fit himself inside her and he would find a way to make their bodies sing in harmony.

After he cleaned himself up, he sent Liam a final message.

 

_JAAL: Thank you. That was… informative._

_LIAM: Thought so. Here are a few more links of couples, just in case. I have to get some shut eye now, but you can send me more questions in the morning if you like._

_JAAL: Thank you, Liam. You are a kind and true friend._

_LIAM: Back at you, mate._

 

Jaal quickly perused the other vids - different couples, different positions, but they all mostly confirmed what he’d determined from the first two. There was nothing else to do but meet her on Aya, and hope.

*

She said yes.

She said yes and she was beautiful and naked and in his arms.

And she loved him too.

And she was every bit as tender and open and lovely between her legs, like a feast -musky smelling, a little salty on his tongue, so soft and hot and yielding when he pressed a finger inside of her. He didn't think of any vids when he lapped at the little bud or when he sought the sweet place inside her. He just followed her rhythm, flicking and then sucking and then flicking again - and when she peaked it was with no other sound but his name.

And when he slid into her there was no tingling current to welcome him but she _clung_ to every part of him, so wet and silken, and even here she was strong, able to clench him and make him grow even harder. Her eyes were wide and locked on his as he moved in her - this woman, this warrior, who would look any villain in the eye and laugh to hide her fear, now looking up at him without a trace of pretense. Awed and vulnerable and _his_.

“Jaal,” she managed again, like it was the only word she knew. He poured himself into her with a gasp and flooded her with his current until he saw stars.

There were some hits and misses after that - adjustments to be made, assumptions to confront - but when the light waned outside and it was finally time to clean up and return to their everyday lives, when he was lying awake that night replaying it over and over in his mind, it wasn't what he focused on. He thought only of the way she opened herself to him, the tears he found on her face at the end, the way they, unaccountably, miraculously, beautifully, fit together. One lovely whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I think I'll do a third fic taking place after "Again" in which Sara watches angaran porn with Jaal... but I need to spend some time thinking about that/go back to work soon/work on my ongoing Inquisition fic so it may take a little while. As always, I am open to any other suggestions or prompts!


End file.
